Secretly a pureblood
by The Nature Of A Bookworm
Summary: Claire Hermione Devana is a pureblood and Voldemort's wife. Under a glamour she is pretending to be muggleborn Hermione Granger. Will her secret be revealed as today's lessons include veritaserum and boggarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi just to let everyone know, I have improved the punctuation of this story and it is in first person. Sorry about that but for some reason when I add a chapter to Doc Manager the words seems to be a bit jumbled up.**

**I am currently working on the next chapter and should be up hopefully this week. Sorry about the wait.**

**I would be very happy if you can review and tell me your thoughts on the story, since it is my first!**

Chapter 1 – Lesson 1 - veritaserum

Hermione POV

In the Great Hall for breakfast Dumbledore had an announcement "Today is reference day it is ordered by the Ministry once a year to view any changes of a student throughout the years.

Oh no what am I going to do I thought as I made my way out of the Great Hall.I had missed every other reference day since I had been mysteriously "Ill" and I had forgotten to be today

As I made my way to potions with my "friends" Harry and Ron. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came up to us

"Why hello Scarhead, blood traitor and mudblood"he spat

Harry and Ron were about to say something put I bet them to it

"Hello to spoiled brat, dumb and dumber"

Why you little – he was about to carry on until I interrupted

"filthy are unfit to be a witch and how dare you talk to a pureblood yeah yeah ive heard it all before"I said in a board voice

"Malfoy you might want to come up with some more insults"I spat

"Come on lets go, he's not worth our breath" I said to a stunned Harry and Ron as we walked into potions

We sat at the front of the class like usual and I pretended to be paying attention like usual until Snape said something that caught be attention

"Today we will be studying the effects of veritaserum – a truth potion and you will take it in turns to be asked simple questions in-front of the class and I will be recording notes"

I froze when I hear the word veritaserum and unfortunately Snape noticed, as he carried on talking I suddenly realized you could be conditioned under the effects phew

"Then let's begin"

We stood up and formed a line and I ensured I was at the back so I might not have to go, the numbered dwindled down until

"Miss Granger"

I stepped forward not looking nervous sat in the chair and drank the potion

"Ok what is your name?"

My mouth wanted to say Claire Hermione Devanna but I kept thinking that at Hogwarts my name was Hermione Jane Granger. Snape seemed to notice how long I was taking to ask such a basic question then I answered

"Hermione Jane Granger"

"What house are you in"

Oh no when I was here before I was in Slytherin and now I am in Gryffindor. My mouth opened but no words came out. I saw Snape's startled reaction and he must know I am conditioned so I quickly said

"slyth… (I said so quietly that no one could here) Gryffindor" – the potion must be wearing off

Then the bell rang and we were dismissed

5 minutes later Snape POV

"Serevus this is ridiculous no 6th year will be conditioned to veritaserum"

"But Albus she took a long time to say what her name was and even what her house is – She muttered something before she said Gryffindor and with this being her I am positive it is not because she did not understand the question"

"Yes that is suspicious , you don't think she was conditioned to make sure she didn't reveal a it took her a secret long time to answer her name I would guess that was not her name and for the house maybe she believed she should have been in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor – anyway keep an eye on her and report to me if anything else happens"

"Of Course Albus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – lesson 2 – Boggarts

"I hate taking that potion" said Ron

"I know, me too" replied Harry

"What do you think Hermione?"

"It wasn't that bad"

As Harry and Ron kept debating about what we would be doing next lesson and about veritaserum, I was preparing myself for what would happen next.

We entered Defense against the Dark Arts and sat down at the front of the class. Snape shouted at us to sit down and be quiet.

"This lesson you will be facing a boggart" their were mutters in the class but were silenced by a glare from Snape.

"Miss Granger you can go first since you ran out of time for the veritaserum"

I hesitantly stepped forward towards the wardrobe when suddenly the door opened and black smoke filled the room. Everyone looked on to see what my boggart would be, Draco snickered "its probably McGonagall telling her she failed her OWL's."

The smoke cleared and the students saw a women who did not look like Hermione she had black curly hair and blue eyes. She walked into a room and in the middle was a handsome man who they realized was dead. The women did not show any emotion she simple took candles out of her bag and placed them in a circle around the body. Then she kissed the man on his forehead, smiled and walked towards the door, when suddenly flames erupted from the candles and the corpse lay burning.

I snapped out of my trance and realising that everyone was staring at me I whispered "I command you to go back into the wardrobe" the boggart looked at me before obeying.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Granger" I looked at the professor and simply said "I do not know sir, I've never seen that woman or man before"

I sat back down and everyone seemed to shocked to notice that the boggart had gone back into the wardrobe without me saying the incantation Riddikulus. Everyone except Snape and luckily Harry and Ron were too blind to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Lunch

The golden Trio sat down in the Great Hall and as always Ron was stuffing his face with as much food as he could, even spitting some out, disgusting.

The letters began to arrive and everyone received a copy of today's Daily Prophet, however almost all of the Slytherin's had received a white letter.

"What do you think it is – information about a Death Eater meeting "Ron said

"No it's an invitation to the Malfoy Annual Christmas Ball" Said Dean Thomas

All of the owl's had arrived when suddenly one appeared. It was a small black spotted owl that seemed to be flying over all the tables looking for someone. Everyone was intrigued because a black owl is commonly used by someone evil. A gasp was heard and everyone looked to see Hermione Granger call "shadow" in a confident voice that was not her own. The owl swoops down to the Gryffindor Table with a look of disgust, if an owl could do that. She gave Hermione 2 letters and a big parcel. Harry and Ron hear "Shadow its nice to see you again" Hoot Hoot " Which is " Hoot "Oh fine", she put them in her bag.

Severus Snape used a spell to listen to what the owl was saying "you too mistress" and "to give you important letter from mistress Bella".

"Uh Mione" she heard harry say "Do you know this bird"

"yes it belongs to an old friend"

She gives Shadow a treat and he flies off

Snape POV

Meanwhile Snape and Draco communicate using Occulimacy.

"I saw a green piece of paper which is the same as the ones for the Malfoy Ball, and they were only for the guests of the Dark Lord himself!.Why would she have it she's a mudblood."

"I don't know and I heard the owl say mistress Bella, the only person I know who would be referred as that is Bellatrix Black."

"Why would she send her a letter and she seemed to know the owl, you don't think there friends do you."

"I don't know but send a letter to your farther and don't confront Granger, we don't know how dangerous she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione POV

After dinner, I was sat in the common room and everyone else was asleep. It's the only time I get some peace from Harry and Ron. I might as well open the letters.

The first one was addressed to Hermione Jean Granger, Hogwarts. It was written in silver writing and I immediately noticed the handwriting. They must of been in a rush to write it.

**Dear Claire**

**I wanted to be the first to tell you, before you find out tomorrow in the Daily Prophet and I know that people's comments will upset you.**

**I, along with several other Death Eater's have been released from Azkaban with help from some dementors which we have recruited. I know that "he" did not want to you know of our plans because you have more important matters to worry about.**

**If you have chance please come and see me. It's been years since I've seen my best friend. I'm at headquarters.**

**Burn this message once you have read it**

**From Bella**

**Xxx**

I also saw a green piece of paper which was an invitation to the Malfoy Ball and from my husband. He must be deciding to announce me.

Also there was a parcel from him. I opened it and found a green mermaid dress with sweetheart neckline and silver at the bottom. There was also my favourite piece of jewellery, which had been in my family since the beginning. A simple silver ring with a pearl in the middle and multi-colour gems surrounding it. While it may look insignificant, to anyone who recognised it, lets just say that they kiss up to your boots.

Draco Pov

I was sending a letter to my father in the owlery.

**Dear Father**

**Myself and Professor Snape have discovered something unusual about the Hermione Granger. She received a letter to the Malfoy ball and it was green, she is a guest of the dark lord and we think that she knows Bellatrix Black.**

**Look into it.**

**From Draco**


End file.
